Elle pleure son homme
by Svjetlana
Summary: Devant les tombes de son mari, de sa fille et de son gendre, Andromeda se souvient.


**Elle pleure son homme**

Personne ne peut comprendre ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on perd une personne qui tenait une place importante dans notre vie. Sauf ceux qui s'y sont déjà confrontés. Mais lorsque l'on perd l'homme autour de qui sa propre existence gravitait, la personne auprès de qui on a vécu et que l'on a aimé, le seul être au monde qui tient une place si importante que le monde pourrait s'effondrer sans qu'on s'en aperçoive, alors à cet instant, rien ne peut nous détourner de la douleur que l'on ressent lorsqu'elle disparaît à jamais.

_Elle pleure son homme_

_Debout dans la foule_

_Ces larmes qui coulent_

_Son corps qui frissonnent_

Elle a passé son enfance à attendre un moyen d'échapper à l'emprise néfaste que sa propre famille avait sur elle. Les Black. Dont la devise « Toujours pur » rendait à elle seule compte des idées et des pensées de chacun des membres de cette sombre famille. Depuis qu'elle était née, ses parents n'avaient posé sur elle que le regard que l'on pose sur un objet à vendre. Andromeda savait qu'elle était d'or et déjà promise à un homme, qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix de dire son avis et qu'il lui faudrait affronter une vie de soumission. Elle avait accepté cette idée de ne plus vivre. Puis cette lettre était arrivée, elle était admise à Poudlard. Loin de sa famille et de leur aura de ténèbres, Andromeda avait apprit l'amitié, le bonheur et la joie. Mais chaque vacances, la même question revenait. Que serait son futur ?

_Elle pleure son homme_

_Elle lui parle encore_

_Mais celui qui dort_

_N'entend plus personne_

Puis un matin d'hivers, alors que toute idée d'opposition face à son futur avait déserté. Ses yeux avaient croisé ceux de Ted Tonks. Ce garçon la regardait avec des yeux remplit d'une envie de la comprendre. Andromeda n'avait pas bien comprit au départ l'intérêt qu'il lui témoignait. Elle était nettement moins belle que Narcissa, sa sœur cadette, et bien moins entreprenante que Bellatrix, l'ainée. Pourtant, c'était elle qu'il regardait avec tant d'amour et de tendresse. Elle qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

_Elle pleure son homme_

_Les autres elle s'en fout_

_Elle pleure son amour jusqu'au bout_

Il lui avait donné la force de se rebeller, de s'opposer à cet avenir qu'on lui imposait. Cela avait commencé par de petites choses. Elle avait d'abord refusé de continuer à suivre Bellatrix partout, puis elle s'était peu à peu éloignée de Narcissa. Ensuite, elle avait tout simplement refusé de rentrer chez elle pendant les vacances, ou encore de participer aux réunions de famille. Puis, elle était parvenue au point de non-retour à la fin de sa septième année. Au moment où elle avait dû faire son choix.

_Ils parlent de lui_

_Tout ces copains_

_Tous ces amis_

_Ils en disent du bien_

Andromeda était au courant des origines de Ted. Il était né-moldu, un sang de bourbe aux yeux de sa famille. Ces derniers ne l'accepteraient jamais. Déjà un sang mêlé serait passé avec difficulté, alors un sorcier d'origine moldu, Andromeda n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir pour savoir que cela ne passerait pas. Alors elle avait trouvé la force de les affronter dans les yeux de Ted. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, ni l'un ni l'autre, et ils savaient déjà à quel point le monde pouvait être cruel. Puis elle avait parlé à ses parents, leur réaction avait dépassé son entendement. Les cris et les menaces l'avaient fait flancher mais à cet instant, Ted avait glissé ses doigts dans les siens, lui insufflant assez de courage pour qu'elle se relève. Alors elle avait répondu, elle avait franchit le point de non-retour. Et elle avait été reniée.

_Elle entend leurs voix_

_Elle ne les voit pas_

_Elle les reconnaitra demain_

Sa vie s'était métamorphosée. De l'enfer elle était passée au Paradis. La famille Tonks était merveilleuse, chacun l'avait accueillit avec amour, lui insufflant assez de force pour dépasser la souffrance qu'elle avait ressentit en voyant disparaître ce qui avait été sa famille. Ted avait toujours été à ses côtés, la soutenant et lui donnant tout son amour. Elle avait enfin une vie. Puis Nymphadora était arrivée, un enfant à qui elle pouvait transmettre tout ce qu'elle aurait voulue recevoir de ses parents. Une enfant à qui elle avait tout donné : son temps, son amour, son soutien et sa force. Sa fille avait grandit loin des préjugés qui peuplait ce monde qui déjà se noircissait. Elle n'avait jamais eu à croiser aucun membres des Black et avait apprit l'égalité et l'amour. Nymphadora avait fait la fierté de ses parents, malgré sa maladresse, elle restait la fille dont Andromeda avait toujours rêver.

_Elle pleure son homme_

_C'est lui qui s'en va_

_Lui qui n'aimait pas_

_Les fleurs, les couronnes_

Mais la vie était ce qu'il y a de plus cruelle au monde. Elle représente l'inévitable cours du destin. Au milieu de la guerre qui commençait, Nymphadora avait épousé l'homme qu'elle aimait. Bien sur, Andromeda n'avait pas sur le coup accepté cette union. Remus Lupin était un loup-garou, ce transformait en monstre une fois par an et risquait de la tuer. Mais sa fille lui avait rappelé elle-même, lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'épouser Ted contre l'avis de sa famille. Et Andromeda n'avait pas voulu refaire l'erreur de ses parents, elle s'était efforcée d'accepter Remus, et y était parvenue. Mais Ted était mort, et cela, Andromeda ne pouvait pas à le surmonter.

_Elle pleure son homme_

_Avant que la terre ne le rende à la terre_

_Au ciel y a personne_

Encore une fois, Andromeda avait laissé les autres passer avant elle. Malgré la mort de son mari et la douleur qui l'assaillait, elle avait soutenu sa fille enceinte et l'avait accompagnée à l'accouchement. Lorsque l'enfant était né, Nymphadora l'avait appelé Teddy, en hommage à son père décédé. Ce fut la seule fois où Andromeda avait pleuré devant les autres. C'était des pleurs de souffrance et de tristesse, mais également de joie et de bonheur. Ted était mort, mais Teddy vivait.

_Elle pleure son homme_

_Les autres elle s'en fout_

_Elle pleure son amour jusqu'au bout_

Puis le combat final avait eu lieu, un combat qu'Andromeda ne pourra jamais oublier. Lorsque sa fille avait frapper à sa porte, elle avait comprit. Seule, Nymphadora était pâle mais droite et décidée. Dans ses bras, Teddy dormait calmement, indifférent à la guerre qui se déroulait. Andromeda n'avait pas essayé de retenir sa fille, elle avait deviné que cette dernière lui confiait Teddy pour rejoindre les combats où son mari se battait déjà. Alors Andromeda s'était contenté de prendre Teddy contre elle, de serrer une dernière fois sa fille dans ses bras, puis elle avait regardé celle ci disparaître dans la nuit, vers son destin. Et elle avait attendu, tenant toujours son petit-fils dans ses bras.

_Elle pleure son homme_

_Elle vivra pour lui_

_Elle sent qu'en elle il est en vie_

Lorsqu'on avait frappé à sa porte, Andromeda avait cillé. Sa fille ne frapperait jamais pour entrer, elle savait que la porte lui était toujours ouverte. Andromeda avait déposé Teddy dans son berceau et avait ouvert la porte. Devant elle, c'était Kingsley qui s'était tenu. Lui, qui lui avait déjà annoncé le décès de son époux quelque mois auparavant. Andromeda n'avait pas bronché lorsqu'il lui avait apprit la mort de sa fille et de son gendre. Elle l'avait remercié faiblement et avait refermé la porte. Ce fut devant le berceau de Teddy qu'elle s'était effondrée, qu'elle avait pleuré. Dans cette guerre, tous ceux qu'elle aimait étaient morts, la laissant seule derrière.

_Les gens la prennent_

_Lui tiennent la main_

_Comme si sa peine_

_Etait leur chagrin_

Alors aujourd'hui qu'elle se tient au milieu de cette assemblée qui rend un dernier hommage aux morts de la guerre, Andromeda se contente de serrer contre elle Teddy, comme s'il était la seule accroche qui lui restait dans ce monde. Lorsque les prénoms de sa fille, de son gendre et de son mari avait été annoncé, elle avait dû s'asseoir, veillant à ne pas faire mal à son petit-fils. Elle avait assisté à chacun de leur enterrement, restant droite et fière, sans qu'une seule larme ne coule sur son visage. Dans la foule, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître les Weasley, qui pleurait la mort d'un des leurs, puis plus loin, c'était d'autres familles qui se serraient les unes contre les autres, essayant de partager la douleur qu'ils ressentaient. Mais elle, elle était seule désormais.

_Elle voit leurs visages_

_Elle manque de courage_

Pour leur dire qu'elle ira bien

Autour d'elle, pourtant, tout le monde était là. Harry Potter lui-même avait insisté pour se tenir à ses côtés, comprenant à travers sa froideur que sa douleur n'en restait pas moins fulgurante. Andromeda avait regardé ce jeune adulte qui n'avait pas eu le temps de grandir, qui n'avait pas eu d'enfance. Qui avait du affronter très jeune un poids trop lourd à porter pour un enfant. Ses yeux étaient retombés sur Teddy, qui se tenait immobile dans ses bras, ses yeux fixant le visage de sa grand-mère avec incompréhension. Bien trop tôt il comprendra.

_Elle pleure son homme_

_Ses yeux et sa bouche_

_Ses mains qui l'a touchent_

_La nuit comme personne_

Les commémorations s'étaient achevés à la nuit tombée. Le nombres de victimes avaient été immenses et les plaies seraient longues à refermer. Andromeda s'était approché seule des tombes de sa famille, les unes à côté des autres. Le vent s'était déjà levé, mais il ne pleuvait pas. Seule, elle se remémorait les souvenirs qu'elle avait partagée auprès de ceux qu'elle aimait. Ils étaient morts, mais ils s'étaient battu pour la cause qu'ils jugeaient juste.

_Elle pleure son homme_

_Pas un souvenir_

_Héros ou martyr_

_Mais quelqu'un qui donne_

Ted était partit, comme tous ceux qui s'étaient sacrifiés. Et pourtant, elle le sentait toujours là, dans son cœur, comme s'il n'était pas réellement partit, comme s'il était encore à ces côtés, à pleurer avec elle la mort de leur fille. Andromeda savait qu'elle devrait apprendre à continuer à vivre, à respirer et à sourire. Parce que l'enfant endormit dans ses bras demanderait de l'attention, la même force et le même amour que ses propres parents lui auraient donnés s'ils étaient encore de ce monde. Parce qu'un jour, Teddy demandera pourquoi ces parents ne sont pas là, pourquoi comme les autres enfants, ce n'est pas son père qui joue avec lui et sa mère à qui il pourrait confier ces premiers amours. Parce qu'un jour, elle mourra aussi et qu'elle rejoindra ceux qu'elle aime, et que ce jour là, c'est de la fierté qu'elle voudra voir dans leurs yeux, la fierté d'avoir continué à vivre et non survivre, la fierté de voir qu'elle aura su faire de Teddy un homme bien et honnête à l'image de ce que son père était, et un homme sachant prendre ses propres décisions malgré les apparences et sûr des choix qu'il fera tout comme sa mère savait si bien le faire.

_Elle pleure son homme_

_Les autres elle s'en fout_

_Elle n'avait qu'un homme après tout_

Lorsqu'elle entend des pas derrière elle, Andromeda ne se retourne pas. Peut importe qui est là, cela n'a pas d'importance. Pourtant, un bras vient entourer sa taille, un bras frêle mais décidé. Andromeda n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui se tient près d'elle. Elle a reconnu son parfum, elle a reconnu sa douceur que leurs parents lui avaient bridée, elle a reconnu sa sœur.

Pardonne-moi, demande Narcissa dans un souffle à peine distinct

Mais Andromeda l'a entendue. Elle entend tout désormais. Qui a t-il à pardonner ? La naïveté de sa sœur qui croyait que leurs parents ne voulaient que son bien ? La confiance absolue qu'elle mettait en Bellatrix malgré les actes de cette dernière ? Le fait qu'elle l'ai abandonnée lorsqu'Andromeda avait le plus besoin d'elle ? Non, il n'y a rien à pardonner. Narcissa avait fait ses propres choix, avait prit ses propres décisions, fait ses propres erreurs. Et Andromeda n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir pour cela. Car les erreurs permettent d'avancer, et de se construire. Et cela, Andromeda le savait mieux que personne.

_Elle pleure son homme_

_Elle vivra pour lui_

_Elle sent qu'en elle il est en vie_

Non, la vie était trop courte pour être passée à vouloir vengeance et rancune. Bellatrix était morte également dans cette guerre, après avoir tué Nymphadora. Sa propre nièce. Et pourtant, le seul sentiment que ressentait Andromeda était la pitié. La pitié de savoir que sa sœur n'avait jamais vécu sa propre vie, vivant aux dépends d'un homme qui n'en n'avait que faire d'elle. Bellatrix avait décidé de maudire et de se venger de son existence, Andromeda avait décider d'aimer et de profiter de chaque instant. Et Narcissa était enfin libre de pouvoir espérer une vie meilleure, loin des brimades.

C'est déjà fait, murmura Andromeda

Trois mots qu'elle a eu le courage de prononcer pour enlever à sa sœur toute la culpabilité qu'elle avait accumulé au cours des derniers mois. Pour permettre à Narcissa de profiter enfin de sa vie. Andromeda savait que sa sœur avait toujours son époux et son fils, mais elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Pas alors que sous ses yeux, une magnifique colombe se pose sur la tombe de Ted et la regarde, les yeux remplit de douceur et de courage. Rien ne remplacerait ce qu'elle a perdue, mais Andromeda sait désormais qu'elle parviendra à surmonter sa douleur, parce qu'elle a une nouvelle raison de vivre, et cette nouvelle raison de vivre venait d'ouvrir les yeux, des yeux purs et remplit de tendresse. Teddy.


End file.
